


the dawn lies in your hands (k!family prompts)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, the K!Family prompt series, which is not in chronological order sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A on-going universe where Lucy is Kryptonian, and was married to Alura and had Kara through the codex. They made their way to Earth and adopted Alex. These are the stories of how a family of three aliens and an adopted human navigate their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! new to k!family? if you enjoy this series/universe thingo and are interested in sending in a prompt for it you can send me k!family prompts at @chaotik on tumblr c: all answered prompts I post on there will be added to this fic here!

Earth had its problems, being an infant planet in the vast universe - old enough to have created intelligent life but what could you do when such life decided to wage war against itself? Krypton had ended up being a planet obsessed with playing God with its people, and only waged wars with other civilisations.

Therefore, the same things that Earthlings fight over were globally accepted and very decidedly Not a Big Deal on Krypton. One of these things being sexuality.

The Codex? It turned out to be an excellent thing for same-sex couples. One such couple being Alura In-Ze and Lucy Zor-El. Taking the DNA from both parties created Kara Zor-El.

Lucy, being a resourceful Kryptonian-version of a Humanitarian (and an excellent lawyer), allowed her family to flee the planet on the verge of its destruction, and landed them on Earth. Intelligent life, an amazing range of ecosystems and biodiversity, and a place where they could fit in and perhaps help advance the planet with the information they brought with them.

What they didn’t expect was Alex. Alex Danvers, a girl a few years older than their own Kara, had been found in an alley bossing around two men to find her some food. Kara had just about fell the floor and thrown ‘puppy-eyes’ at Alura and Lucy until they agreed to help the girl.

Adoption papers were signed and the In-Ze/Zor-El family decided to become the Danvers’ to better fit in to their new home.

_“I’m basically a dog! You can’t deny that. You literally found me on the street and Kara begged you guys to let her keep me.”_

Alex was headstrong, passionate, determined to be as good as her alien family. Kara was determined to teach Alex to fly, which ended up in a broken arm and collarbone, and Alura crying at Alex’s bedside while the girl just sighed and finished her homework.

She may have not been Kryptonian, but the girl was tough as nails. Definitely not bulletproof, but her confidence in herself could’ve fooled anyone.

Kara and Alex both went through high school and college together, where Alex took her mantle as ‘Human Ambassador’ and had to teach Kara, Alura and Lucy how to act in a school setting. Especially when it came to parent-teacher interviews.

_“The curriculum is not sufficient. These small humans being prepared for a future that is now in the past!” Alura fumed, sitting next to Alex on the couch._

_“Mom, no, you’ll give the principal a heart attack if you say that! Just say you’re happy with my progress or something. You’re happy with my progress, right?”_

_“What does a ‘C’ mean?”_

_“It means… congratulations! Like I did the best.”_

_“Then what does ‘A’ mean?” Kara added, joining them on the couch._

_“That one means… amateur. You could do better.” Alex smiled innocently._

When Alex decided to go down the medical path in college, Alura and Lucy weren’t too happy when they got wind of their daughter using her friends as ‘patients’ to practice on.

_“Well I couldn’t practice on any of you, you’ll break all my needles!”_

Alex was known for being the strong one, even though the rest of her family could lift cars with a single finger (which was excellent for when Alex couldn’t find a jack during her mechanical phase) and could _fly_.

She was strong when Kara got overwhelmed with all the sights and sounds around her. Strong when Kara accidentally used too much force against a bully and broke their arm in three places. Strong when Lucy blew out her powers on an outrageous supersonic flight around the world exploring all the ecosystems Earth had to offer, the first time any of her family had to deal with being Human.

Fractures, sprains… they were all easy to explain. Easy to see with x-ray vision.

Then suddenly, for the first time in over a decade, Alex Danvers was bedridden. And neither Alura, Lucy, nor Kara could figure out what was wrong. She was pale, coughing, unable to sit upright.

“Rao, oh rao… she’s dying!” Kara paced at the end of the bed, glancing at Alex who was sweating wincing at any movement. “Did I do this? It’s usually my fault.”

“I’m not sure Kara, I cannot see anything within her that is wrong.” Alura leaned over Alex, gently wiping her forehead with a cold cloth. “Should we… take her to a hospital?”

“Well I certainly don’t want her to be moving, lest we make anything worse.” Lucy entered the room, going to the other side of the bed and taking Alex’s hand in hers. “Her pulse is elevated. Um… did none of you read her school work? She’s a medicine student! Surely she has answers.”

“I’m sure she would have answers if she wasn’t passed out!” Kara tried not to shout, fretting over her human sister. “I’ve never seen anything like this before. Wh-what about the stasis function in our pods?”

“We do not know what it would do to her human physiology.” Alura mused, gently dabbing at Alex’s cheeks with tears in her eyes. She always broke down when Alex had something wrong. She’d never broken down over Kara because she was Kryptonian, never had anything wrong, so all the frustration and motherly upset was spent on Alex. Vulnerable, human Alex.

Kara braced herself against the foot of the bed, staring at Alex. If she had stared any harder Alex would have been fried.

“Answers… answers…” Lucy searched around Alex’s room for any medical textbooks, clearly distressed.

“All my textbooks are at college.” Alex coughed, opening her eyes and blinking rapidly.

“ALEX!” Kara yelled, quietening when Alex winced at the noise. “What is happening to you?”

Alura and Lucy stood together, holding onto each other as Alex stirred and tried to sit up. They were almost holding on for their lives. Kara may have been the one who cared about Alex the most, but Lucy and Alura loved Alex like she was one of their own.

“It’s the flu. Can I get some water?”

Alura almost wiped Lucy out, flitting out the room and down to the kitchen to get water, and was back not a second later.

“Straw, I can’t get up.”

Lucy was gone this time, and back with a straw in the same amount of time. She watched anxiously as Alex drank. Some colour returned to her cheeks, but not much.

“I’ll need fluids only, like clear broth? Maybe some saltines. Electrolytes… y’know, Gatorade? Powerade? That yucky Hydrolyte thing?” Alex coughed, taking another sip of the water. “Fresh air, and lots of sleep.”

Alura held Alex’s hand while Lucy did everything, opened all the windows in the house, got everything she needed.

“We thought you were dying.” Kara whispered, sitting next to the bed, tucking some hair behind Alex’s ear.

Alex laughed a little but it turned into another cough, “I’m fine, you alien idiot.” She weakly punched her sister, smiling weakly up at her family. “I’m forever envious of your insane immune systems.”

Kara smiled, Lucy dropped down onto the spare bed in relief, and Alura wiped a final tear from her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara experience bigotry at school for having two mothers, for the first time. Kara doesn't understand.

Alex was 3 years older than Kara. Despite the gap, they were attached at the hip during school, even if it wouldn’t last for long. Alex was headed towards high school and would have to leave Kara behind.

It would be interesting to have a couple of years where a large part of her day would be spent away from her alien foster family. It had been about 2 years since she had been found by the Kryptonians, and finally she was starting to settle in.

It was nearing the end of the school day when it happened. Alex and Kara were walking down the hall together, tired and ready to go home and enjoy a huge dinner.

_“Hey! Going off home to mommy one and mommy two?”_ A boy from a grade below Alex sneered at them from behind.

Alex turned, feeling Kara’s hand tighten around hers. “What’s your problem?” She growled, putting herself between the boy and Kara. She couldn’t risk Kara doing something she wasn’t supposed to. Even after 2 years Kara was still prone to making mistakes and almost revealing her powers.

“Who wears the pants?”He stepped closer and Kara inhaled sharply, she had no idea what was going on which only built on how scared she was.

“You won’t be wearing any if you get any closer.” Alex frowned, keeping Kara behind her.

“Sure. Go home to your mommies. Bet you’ll end up just like them, dyke.”

Alex lunged forward, shoving a fist against his jaw. She backed up as he fell, watching with wide eyes as he hit the floor hard and a loud crack sounded up and down the hall. She was sure his nose was broken from the fall. She ignored the burning in her knuckles and grabbed Kara’s hand, running out the doors.

“A-Alex!” Kara yelped, trying to get her feet to work so Alex wasn’t almost dragging her across the floor. “What was that?”

When they came to a stop at the entry gate to the school, Alex turned to Kara, wiping at her eyes. Kara realized the tears and gasped softly, fumbling through her bag for tissues. She handed one to Alex, watching her big sister wipe her cheeks and then her knuckles, the tissue coming away pink with the blood from broken skin.

“We live in a pretty traditional town Kara. They’re stuck in their traditions. That kids have a mother and a father. We have two mothers and no father.” She took Kara’s hand again and they began walking home along the seaside path.

“Why is that a tradition?” Kara asked quietly, looking up at Alex as they walked parallel to the ocean, the sun setting over the water.

“Because humans mainly reproduce by… never mind. You’ll learn in Sex-Ed someday. It’s just… common. The majority. Let’s just get home, okay?” Alex picked up the pace, Kara having to walk a little faster.

 

* * *

 

When they got home, Alura was just pulling two casseroles out of the oven and Lucy was setting the table. “Did you two have a good day?” Lucy stepped around the table, pulling her two girls into a big hug, toning down the strength of the hug just for Alex.

“A boy called Alex a dyke. What’s a dyke?” Kara adjusted her glasses, putting down her bag by the front door and stepping out of her shoes.

Alex sighed, going into the kitchen and giving Alura a tight-lipped smile while she poured out some glasses of water and put them on the table.

“That’s not a very nice word, at least from what I’ve read.” Lucy answered Kara to the best of her ability, still trying to understand some terms in the English language. “I think primarily it is a woman who loves women. A boy called Alex that?”

Kara nodded, getting a little distracted by all the food laid out on the table. She reached over, piling up lots of vegetables and casserole onto her plate.

“It’s fine. I handled it.” Alex mumbled, getting some food for herself. She took a bite of the casserole and nodded softly. “Much better Alura. You’re getting good at cooking Earth food.”

“Thank you Alex!” Alura beamed at Lucy who shook her head softly, smiling back at her wife.

“How did you handle it?” Lucy raised an eyebrow, knowing in the past Alex’s version of ‘handling it’ tended to be physical in nature.

“Punched him in the jaw. Not sure if it knocked him out cold before or after he hit the floor. Sounded like he broke his nose.” Alex shrugged, taking a big sip of her water before eating more of her dinner.

Lucy sighed. “You know how we feel about dealing with things that way Alex.” She held up a hand when Alex leaned forward to interject. “Could you at least _try_ and use your words instead of your fists?”

“Fine. I’ll try. Can’t promise you anything though.” Alex hid a smirk with another forkful of casserole.

Alura reached over to Lucy and took her hand, smiling in thanks. She knew there would be more occasions like this, but knew the thing that mattered most was family, and that they would all be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex brings a girl home for the first time, Maggie. Her mothers, and Kara, give a shovel talk.

Alura and Lucy stared each other down from opposite ends of the front yard, Kara held a referee’s whistle between her lips, holding a hand up.

The whistle blew and Lucy was the first to move, tearing up the grass, running towards the small flag sitting out of the grass. She dove but was knocked, rolling over and over until she slowed and sat up, pouting as Alura stood and held up the flag, beaming under the sun.

“That’s 5 to 5! We have a tie!” Kara giggled, pocketing the whistle and taking the flag from Alura.

“Not fair! Did you use your powers?” Lucy stood, walking over to Alura.

“Definitely not. I think my height, my longer strides enabled me to close the distance faster.” Alura smiled innocently and took Lucy’s hand. “I am thirsty after that.”

Kara grabbed the jug of icy water from the patio table, filling up two glasses and handing one each to Lucy and Alura. “I can’t wait until Alex gets home. I want to play against her!”

Lucy smiled, drinking down her glass of water in one go. Alura took her time, feeling the condensation of the water gather under her fingertips. It was the peak of summer, and though they didn’t feel the heat, somehow the sensation of the cold was comforting.

“You might not have to wait long.” Alura noted, hearing Alex’s familiar footfall approaching. However, this time another person was with her.

Kara spotted Alex and smiled wide, but her smile faltered slightly when she saw another girl walking next to her, hand in hand. This new girl was taller than her but shorter than Alex, Kara had never seen her before.

Lucy and Alura stood together, smiling fondly at Alex, glad she was home.

“Hey, is it okay if Maggie joins us for dinner?” Alex reached them and hesitantly let go of Maggie’s hand, hoping her adopted family would approve.

Kara was internally panicking, wondering if Maggie would take her sister from her.

Alura was the first to do anything, stepping forward and taking Maggie’s hand in a stern handshake. A motion that the Kryptonians were still getting used to. Alex sighed exasperatedly at the formality of it all. “Of course, the more the merrier. Isn’t that the saying?”

“Yes, the more the merrier.” Lucy added, trying not to be ‘weird’ as Alex would put it, in front of her new friend. “I’ll go and get started on dinner.” Lucy took Alura’s hand, excusing them both and heading inside.

“I think Maggie might be more than just a friend, Alura.” Lucy noted, grabbing some vegetables from the fridge and chopping them up while Alura prepared the rest.

“You do? Well then… we must make sure that Alex does not get hurt. I would like to know Maggie’s clear intentions.” Alura pursed her lips as she prepared the food, turning on the stove.

 

* * *

 

Kara shuffled her feet in the grass slightly, looking up at Maggie apprehensively. “Do you believe in aliens?”

“Kara, c'mon.”

“Sure! The universe is a big place, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Maggie’s eyes lit up, smiling at Alex. “Chill out Danvers, she’s just making small talk. I’d be suspicious if my older sister brought home a new person.”

Alex huffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m going to go and make sure they aren’t burning the house down in there.” She jumped up the steps, two at a time.

Kara stared at Maggie and narrowed her eyes slightly. “Are you here to take my sister away from me?”

“Straight to the point, huh? Listen… I like your sister a lot. She’s pretty cool. But she lives with you, and we’re still kids so I’m not taking her from anyone.” Maggie crossed her arms, smirking a little.

“I’ll be watching you.” Kara whispered, chasing after Alex, heading inside as the sun started to set. Maggie followed, stepping into the household for the first time on unsure feet. What if the rest of Alex’s family didn’t like her?

Alex went to Maggie when she came inside, taking her hand and starting to pull her towards the stairs to go up to her bedroom when Lucy stopped them.

“Alex why don’t you go and clean up? Maggie would you like a drink?” Lucy raised an eyebrow, watching Alex glare at her before slinking up the stairs alone, leaving Maggie alone in the kitchen with Lucy and Alura.

“What are your intentions with our daughter?” Alura appeared behind Lucy, staring intently at Maggie. “Only good intentions will keep you alive in this house.”

“Alura.” Lucy warned, “Tone it down.”

Maggie’s eyes were wide, she hadn’t been expecting this kind of behavior towards her, especially from Alex’s parents. Alex had said that they were loving and kind people.

“We just don’t want to see Alex get hurt. The happiness of our daughters comes before our own, always.” Lucy confirmed, handing Maggie a glass of water, a gesture of good faith. “I’m sorry if we overstepped. Alura can be… very protective.”

“I understand.” Maggie murmured, taking a tentative sip of her water, never looking away from both eyes staring down at her. “I like Alex. I would like… to make Alex happy. Is that good enough?”

“Yes, could we put all of this behind us? I’m looking forward to a dinner without any tense participants.” Lucy smiled, turning her attention back to the pans on the stove, making sure nothing was burning.

“Sure. Whatever it is, it smells great.” Maggie left her empty glass on the kitchen counter and went up the stairs to find Alex.

 

* * *

 

After Maggie had gone home, full of food and with a more positive view of Alex’s parents, Kara, Lucy and Alura sat back down at the table and brought out the rest of the food they had hidden, stuffing themselves. Kara had suggested to Lucy and Alura that eating as much as they usually do would weird out Maggie. After all the tense discussion about Maggie and Alex’s relationship, they wanted to make sure that Maggie felt comfortable and welcome in their home. For Alex’s sake.

Alex thanked them all at the end of the day before heading up to get some sleep.

Lucy sat on the kitchen counter and smiled softly as Alura slotted herself between Lucy’s legs. “Successful night?”

“I would say so.” Alura whispered, gently tangling a hand in Lucy’s hair and bringing their lips together. She hummed happily against soft lips, smiling against them when she felt Lucy lock her legs around her waist.

“Good. Now… how about we have a little dessert?” Lucy suggested, holding tightly onto Alura as she was carried to their bedroom, ready to spend a decent chunk of their night only thinking of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is going off to college, Lucy and Kara are sad, but happy for her. Alura is a sobbing mess. Alex comforts her Kryptonian family.

Alex threw her last bag onto the lawn, watching it roll down the small hill to the car. It was getting pretty full, a lot of her things had been thrown away, things that she didn’t really need or barely ever used.

“Alex?”

She turned around, seeing Kara standing in the doorway of her room. “That was the last bag. Room’s pretty empty, right? It feels weird.”

Kara’s eyes filled with tears, clutching at the doorway, trying not to break the wood under her fingertips.

Alex frowned, going to Kara and gathering her little sister into her arms, holding her so tightly as Kara’s tears spilled over. “I’ll be back before you know it, right?”

“Okay.” Kara breathed, pulling away and wiping at her eyes. She smiled up at Alex, wanting to be strong for her sister. In a couple years, she would be in Alex’s shoes, following her footsteps, chasing her own independence.

“I better head down. I’ve got a long way to drive.” Alex left her room for the last time, knowing Kara would move into it soon enough, it was the bigger bedroom after all.

She hopped down the steps, walking down the yard and putting the last bag in the trunk. She shut the door, turning to see her family standing there watching her.

“Alright, so I guess… I’ll hit the road?”

Alura let out a sob, burying her face in Lucy’s hair. Lucy smiled sadly at Alex, turning to hold Alura in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

Alex felt guilt stab at her, she knew that leaving her adoptive family would hurt them more than it hurt her. She had never really grown to depend fully on them, still was the most independent member of the family.

She stepped away from her car, going up to Alura and hugging her tightly, feeling her let go of Lucy and latch onto her instead.

“Will you call?” Alura breathed, stroking Alex’s hair and committing the moment to memory.

“Of course.”

“We’ll miss you Alex, more than anything.” Lucy spoke up, joining the group hug. She felt Kara join in too, wrapping her arms around Alex’s middle.

“I’ll be back soon, for holidays. I’m going to miss home-cooked meals.” Alex laughed softly, trying to keep strong for her family. “I’ll miss all of you. Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone, okay? You won’t have a human to remind you that you’re aliens.”

Alura managed to laugh between sobs, squeezing Alex as tight as she could without hurting her.

“Okay I gotta go now. Don’t want to end up driving all night long.”

Alex peeled out of the embrace, seeing red eyes and tear stained cheeks, wondering if she looked the same. She smiled, grabbing her keys from her pocket and getting into the car.

She rolled down the window, waving as she drove off, the image of Kara, Lucy and Alura holding each other and waving back burned into her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom, and Alex and Maggie are going together. Kara, Lucy, and Alura completely misunderstand the point of prom and interpret it as a sort of marriage ceremony, and begin to prepare accordingly. Alex has to set her mothers and sister straight. (whole phrases in italics are spoken in Kryptonian)

Kara burst into Alex’s room, catching her completely off-guard. “Alex! Why did I have to hear from someone else that you’re going to prom?” Kara sat down on Alex’s bed, watching her adopted sister do her homework at her desk.

Alex sighed, glancing at Kara, who seemed very excited for her. “Maggie asked me, I told you about _that_.”

“But you didn’t tell me about prom!”

“Well one person asks someone they like to go with them, you dress up fancy, like a wedding, and everyone goes together and there’s dancing, food and drink.” Alex explained, scribbling something out in her workbook. “Sometimes there’s after parties that people host, and they get alcohol by illegal methods and it’s terrible but when school is basically hell, it’s how people cope.”

She hadn’t realised, but right after Alex had said ‘like a wedding’, Kara had completely zoned out and was now down in the kitchen talking to her mothers about it.

“Alex says prom is like a wedding!” Kara was almost jumping up and down, both hands on the counter as Lucy and Alura danced around the kitchen making lunch, although Lucy wasn’t dancing as much as stealing little bites of food when Alura wasn’t looking.

Lucy hit pause on the food-stealing initiative and leaned against the counter, smiling at Kara. “Really? Sounds like it’s more important than Alex is making it out to be. What else did she say?”

“Maggie asked her to go, that they dress up, it sounds very formal.” Kara sat down on one of the stools and reached over to grab some food but Alura turned around and whacked her hand away gently.

“Hands off, lunch is not ready yet.” Alura smiled earnestly, glancing at Lucy for a moment. She would keep up the act, that she didn’t notice when Lucy picked at the food. Honestly, it was a quality of Lucy’s she loved. But she wouldn’t encourage it in either of her daughters. Biological or not.

“Maybe we should do something… I know that we don’t yet have the greatest handle on the culture around here but we love Alex and want to be there for her.” Lucy grabbed a glass and got some water, drinking it all down in a few seconds.

Alex jumped down the last few steps into the kitchen and felt all eyes suddenly on her. “What?” She grumbled, “were you talking about me?”

Kara shook her head innocently, though the smile she hid was telling her otherwise.

“Of course you were.” She made her way into the kitchen to get a drink and peeked around Alura’s side to see what was being made for lunch. “Roast beef and salad? Yum.” She fell into the couch, turning on the TV and browsing for something to watch.

Alex wished that she had super hearing so she could tell whenever someone was talking about her. Despite feeling like a valued member of the family, she still had that feeling of being on the outside, not truly part of the alien family with abilities that she would never have.

“So we shall get a nice dress for Alex, invite Maggie over again, get to know her better.” Alura spoke quietly enough for Lucy and Kara to hear, “I am interested to know more about the girl that has won the affections of Alex.”

Lucy stifled a giggle, grabbing plates from a cupboard, helping Alura serve lunch.

“What were traditional Kryptonian marriages like again?” Kara asked quietly.

“Very ornate. Most of the time arranged, because so much time is spent on educating and following the set career path everyone was given. You know how Lucy and I were paired though. We weren’t arranged, I was very lucky to find her.” Alura smiled at Lucy and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“ _I love you.”_ Lucy whispered, pressing her face to Alura’s jaw gently.

Alura closed her eyes, unable to stop smiling. Being so in love with Lucy, and getting to help Alex on her journey to find the love and happiness she deserved, she was eternally grateful.

“ _Lunch time._ ” Alura smiled as Alex stood, recognising the phrase. They had slowly been teaching Alex some Kryptonian, and was glad that Alex had developed quite an interest for it. ‘Alien languages are cool’ Alex had said, back when they were only just getting used to being a family.

“When do you go dress shopping Alex?” Kara sat with Alex at the dining table, digging in to her huge bowl of food.

“Probably end of the week.” She shrugged, eating a forkful of salad and finding it tasted a lot better than she thought it would. Most of the time Alura would try and cook food just for nutritional value and whatever had the most carbs for the alien members of the family.

Kara smiled, “and when is Maggie coming around? Before then? Or will you just meet at prom?”

“Meet at prom. Maggie is pretty busy with extracurricular stuff and she has her job at the police department.” Alex took a sip of her drink, eyeing Kara, wondering what was going on in that head of hers.

“Police department?”

“Yeah she just got a promotion from coffee girl to making sure the shooting range is clean and stocked. It’s pretty hardcore, handling guns and bullets.” Alex always smiled when talking about Maggie. Honestly, she was still reeling over the fact that Maggie had asked her to prom.

“Wow, guns and bullets.” Kara’s eyes were wide, knowing for humans, weapons like that were a big deal and could do a lot of damage.

Alex nodded, “I’d like to do something like that someday. Handle a gun, kick ass, intimidate people.”

Kara giggled, shovelling food into her mouth.

“So how should we prepare for your prom Alex?” Alura sat down next to Alex with her lunch, wanting to know how she could help. “If it’s as important as Kara says it is, Lucy and I would love to help in any way we can.”

Alex looked at Alura, “I’d have to talk with Maggie about what’s going on, how we’re getting to where the prom is being held, what we’re both wearing so we don’t clash, that kind of stuff.”

“Okay. Just make sure that you tell us what is happening so we’re informed.” Alura kissed Alex’s head and joined Lucy on the couch, sharing lunch.

Alex was prepared for her alien parents to be supportive and excited.

She wasn’t prepared to wake up the next day to the entire lounge room being full of dresses and Alura sitting at the dining table going through a jewellery catalogue.

“What the hell?” Alex breathed, staring at everything, eyes wide in disbelief.

Alura looked up from the catalogue and smiled, “good morning Alex! Lucy and I did some research last night. Since Kara mentioned prom being like a wedding, and we really want to help make this experience memorable for you, we decided to gather some things for you.”

Alex felt like she was going to pass out. It was too much. It was rare for her alien family to take things too far but this was definitely overwhelming. “I think you might have… taken this out of proportion.”

She ran a hand down her face, sighing. “Kara must have taken the ‘like a wedding’ part of my explanation literally.” She sat down next to Alura, looking at all the dresses. “Thanks… for caring so much. But it’s… too much.”

Alura frowned, placing the catalogue down. She smiled, looking to Alex. “Will you tell us about prom? What your dream prom would be like?”

Alex nodded, feeling the need to finally open up about it. She had always tried to live her life as human as possible, and along the way she hadn’t realised that she’d been cutting her family out and not including them, which echoed her feeling of not being included in the ‘alien’ part of her family.

Lucy and Kara came down the stairs, yawning and rubbing sleep from their eyes. “Alex? Mother?” Kara looked around at all the dresses, a smile forming on her face. Kara always loved playing dress-up with Alex when they were younger.

“Morning.” Alex grumbled, stifling a yawn.

“Alex is going to tell us about prom over breakfast, apparently we have taken it too far.” Alura stood and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, which would probably end up being a huge stack of pancakes to share.

Kara and Lucy sat at the table with Alex, eagerly waiting to hear more about prom. But Kara was feeling guilt beginning to eat at her for misinterpreting what Alex had told her about it.

“Prom is basically a party that a whole year level in school has. And traditionally, you ask someone to go to prom with you, or someone asks you, and you dress up and go together.” Alex chewed at her bottom lip, “I’m not sure how accepting the school will be for Maggie and I to go together.”

“I’m sure they’ll be okay with it, right?” Kara smiled, squeezing Alex’s shoulder gently.

Alex frowned, shaking her head. “This isn’t Krypton. For a long time, it hasn’t been accepted to… be in a relationship with someone of the same sex.”

Kara frowned, and hugged Alex’s side. “It’ll be okay.” She whispered, “if anyone tries to stop you I’ll burn ‘em.” She giggled softly, “just don’t tell our parents.”

“Okay.” It made Alex feel better, knowing she has Kara on her side.

“I’m sorry for taking your description of prom literally.” Kara breathed, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder and watching Alura in the kitchen flipping pancakes and whistling along to the radio. “I’ll try and listen to every word from now on.”

“It’s fine, Kara. Maybe I should start describing things in a way that’s straightforward for you.” Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head reassuringly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Alex jumped in her seat and Kara separated herself from Alex’s side to answer the door.

“Maggie?” Kara smiled, “good morning! Looking for Alex?”

Alex stood abruptly and ran to the door, pushing Kara aside and leaning against the doorway, trying not to be awkward-looking (but failing). “Maggie, what’s up? It’s 10 in the morning.”

“Hey Alex, I was just thinking that it might be easier if we just went shopping for stuff to wear together?” She smiled at Alex, watching the girl blush. They’d technically been dating for a month, but she could still make Alex blush, and honestly, it was cute. Although she would never say that to Alex’s face (it would probably end in her death).

“Yeah! That’s a good idea. I really gotta get out of the house.”

“And skip on pancakes?” Kara piped up from inside and Alex pushed her away, stifling a smile at her sister’s penchant to spy.

“Alura will save me some. Tell them I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Alex pushed off the doorway and closed the door behind her, following Maggie down to her car to go shopping. She slipped her hand into Maggie’s, feeling like even if the school wouldn’t be super supportive of them, she wouldn’t let it get her down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex get injured on a mission. Their mothers have words for them.

“Kara? Shit.”

Alex ran as fast as she could, feet hitting the soil, pushing back against the Earth in an attempt to get to where she had seen Kara fall from the sky.

They had expected it to be a simple ‘grab & go’ mission, another alien out in the city causing trouble, but they hadn’t expected the alien to be some kind of personification of Kryptonite.

It glowed green, the light swam all over it, just under the skin, like a holding a sheet to the night sky, lit up with the aurora borealis.

In what felt like a last resort, the alien had ripped one of its own fingers off, and thrown it at Kara, sharp bone had gone head-first into her chest and had plucked her from the sky.

Alex had been so confident that they could handle this with just the two of them, so Alex was the only pair of eyes on Kara.

They were all alone on this one.

Luckily, after spending more than two decades with Kryptonian parents and a sister, Alex knew more about their physiology than her own. She knew how to help Kara. At least she thought she did.

Kryptonite bones, that’s one for the books.

“Rao…” Kara groaned, trying to get up off the ground, out of the small crater that had been created from her impact with the Earth.

“Don’t try and get up.” Alex breathed, checking for any injuries, any breaks, considering she had kryptonite deeply imbedded in her, it was possible that her powers had been blown the moment it hit her. “I have to get the bone out. However, it’s a bone, and bones can disintegrate.”

“Can you get it out, yes or no?” Kara whispered, hissing at the sudden sharp sting of pain sent down her torso. She chanced a look at the bone, seeing the pulsing green light sticking straight out, just to the left of the Crest of El on her chest. “Alex… it’s so close to my heart.”

“I know, I know.” Alex tried to straighten out Kara as much as she could, get her into a position where she wouldn’t move, couldn’t make it any worse.

Alex had never felt more guilt, more shame.

What was it that Kara had said all those years ago? That asking for help is a great honour. Alex wished that out of all the similarities between Krypton and Earth, that way of life had been one of them.

She should’ve asked for backup.

“Where is she?”

“She?”

“The alien. I could understand her; she spoke a dialect of Krypton. I could only partially understand… but I recognised it.” Kara smiled up at Alex, trying to calm her breathing down, feeling the warm sun try and battle the Kryptonite that was rapidly poisoning her.

“Stay with me Kara. Keep talking.” Alex grabbed a knife and ripped Kara’s suit open, clearing the site of the injury. “Tell me where you recognised it from.”

“The miners… they would spend almost 20 hours of the day working down in the mines, mining Kryptonite. We used it for energy, to fuel the huge cities that reached so high they almost touched the stars.”

Alex could hear Kara start to slur her words, and knew she had to pick up the pace. “Yeah?”

Kara nodded, but winced after feeling pain from Alex trying to figure out what to do, touching the bone and trying to find a way to get it out of her cleanly. “In that way… you could compare Kryptonite to Earth’s radioactive materials. Like Plutonium, and Uranium.”

“Except us humans are stupid, so we have decades’ worth of nuclear disasters in our history.” Alex grumbled, reaching into her belt for her knife.

“We never knew about Kryptonite. The children weren’t taught, only those in charge of the mining guild knew, because it was a controversial topic. People would fight… over whether it was right or wrong to tear our planet apart just to power the cities.” Kara frowned, recalling all the stories Alura and Lucy told her about their home, now that they could speak freely about everything that went on behind closed doors.

Alex nodded, “eventually… tearing the planet apart became a reality. You never could have known. What was giving you power was also holding the planet together.”

“My aunt Astra… she tried to stop them, worked with a team of scientists to prove that it was damaging the planet, destabilising it.” Kara’s breathing slowed, the Kryptonite matter working its way closer to her heart.

Kara screamed.

Alex ripped the bone from Kara’s chest and went in with a bottle of water, pulling Kara to sit up, flushing out the matter that was left in her chest. She kept flushing with water until it was all gone, and finally she started to see the sun kick in and close the wound. It was slow, painfully slow, she didn’t have the gall to move Kara anymore, in case she undid all the work she had done.

“You okay?”

Kara breathed heavily, staring at Alex with wide eyes. “You could have counted down!” She gasped, clutching at her chest.

“Yes but then you might have shifted, and in turn moved the bone, hurting yourself more.” Alex reasoned, sitting back and handing Kara the water. “The element of surprise is sometimes in our favour.”

“We should head back. Are you okay?”

“How are we going to get back? I can’t fly like this.”

Alex stood and looked back towards the road, spotting the familiar yellow of a taxi. “We’re about to make a taxi driver’s day.”

 

* * *

 

They walked into the DEO, Kara leaning heavily on Alex.

“ _Kara! Where have you been?_ ” Alura rushed over to Kara, taking her from Alex, holding her daughter up.

“We went out after an alien, it turned out to be not as simple as we thought.” Alex relented, not wanting to lie to Alura after the day they’d had. “Turned out to be… almost made from Kryptonite.”

Lucy ran over when she heard, checking on Kara. “We need the Sun bed, now.”

They took Kara to the Sun bed and laid her down, almost backing Alex into the corner of the room. “You two went out… without backup? On an unidentified alien? And it just happened to be _made_ of the very material that has the ability to kill us.” Lucy growled, not feeling the most forgiving towards Alex for putting Kara and her own life in danger.

“I’m sorry, okay? People make mistakes.”

“Alex, the line of work we put ourselves in… to help Earth, to keep its inhabitants safe… mistakes cannot occur.” Alura was more gentle compared to Lucy, always being the voice of reason.

Alex looked over at Kara where she slept, that sharp twinge of guilt settling even more in her chest. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, looking back at Lucy and Alura. “I really am. We just wanted to try going out together, but we still need the backup.”

“You two can be a daring duo on game night, just not out in the field. Deal?” Lucy offered, the beginnings of a smile appearing on her face.

“Deal.” Alex smiled, hugging her mothers as tight as she humanly could.

While Kara slept and Alex calmed down at the shooting range, Lucy and Alura sat together in the locker room, shoulder to shoulder, holding hands.

“I worry about them.” Lucy admitted, closing her eyes.

“Too much.” Alura added, smiling softly. “It is natural, to worry about our own children. To always worry. The world, in many ways, is a harsh and dangerous place. Even to us Kryptonians. Today was a reminder of this fact.”

Lucy agreed, and wondered quietly if it would ever change. If there would ever be a time of peace like they used to have, back when Kara and Alex were younger.

“Maybe you should join them. Suit up.” Lucy giggled softly, earning a gentle nudge from Alura. “I think you would look good in tights.”

“Shut up.” Alura whispered, stifling a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are having a little alone time at the house, thinking that Kara, Lucy and Alura are gone. They come back however, and Lucy, thinking that her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend are in trouble, dashes to the room. Cue a traumatized Lucy, Mortified Alura, and utterly confused Kara Also, a very embarrassed Alex and Maggie.

“I could kiss you right now.” Alex breathed, straddling Maggie’s hips and staring down at her, Maggie’s hair fanned out across her pillow, those dimples peeking out either side of the huge grin on her face.

“Why don’t you?”

Alex smiled, running a hand through her hair before leaning down and kissing Maggie gently. Alex’s tongue swiped along Maggie’s bottom lip as she tangled a hand in her hair, wiry and windswept from riding her bike over to Alex’s house.

Maggie hummed, sliding her hands up Alex’s thighs and up under her shirt, mapping soft skin. “When does your family come home?”

“Late.” Alex mumbled, beginning to pull back but was dragged back in by Maggie’s teeth tugging at her bottom lip insistently. She almost moaned at the sensation, paired with Maggie’s hands steadily making their way up her sides and towards her bra, she was on the edge of losing all coherent thought.

“Good.” Maggie breathed, pushing off the bed and pushing Alex to the side, successfully flipping her and taking her position straddling Alex’s hips.

Alex grinned up at Maggie, returning the smile beaming down at her, curtained either side by long, dark hair that tickled her cheeks.

They had been dating for months, and had been taking it slow, but they were both beyond ready, despite the nerves that were lying deep beneath every other emotion they were feeling. It was Alex’s first time with a girl, and Maggie’s too. They had talked about it extensively, that communication was the most important thing, that would make it work. They knew roughly what each other liked, explored each other a little more each time they were together.

All they had been waiting for was the opportunity. To be alone, to have no interruptions. And now they had it.

Maggie pulled Alex’s shirt off and dove down, trailing kisses along her right collarbone towards the junction of her neck, dipping her tongue into the hollow there for a moment before dragging her teeth up the side of Alex’s neck to her pulse point, and kissed it hard, feeling the beat of Alex’s heart race against her lips, warm and strong.

Alex gripped at Maggie, searching for something to ground her, feeling like at any moment she could float away, just like Kara.

It was amazing, despite being so distant and locked away usually, Alex in this moment was so open, so vulnerable, only Maggie had been able to make her like this. She was growing to like this version of herself more and more each day.

Maggie slid to one side of Alex momentarily to pull Alex’s pants off, glad that Alex helped with the last bit, kicking hard and sending them flying across the room. She laughed softly, pulling her own shirt up and over her head, throwing it in the same direction.

Alex arched off the bed, reaching around behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra and pulling it free, dropping it off the side of the bed and flushing slightly when Maggie’s eyes met hers and then flicked down to her chest.

She smirked, taking her position back atop Alex’s waist and leaned down, kissing along the line that lead up to her sternum. She smiled against warm skin, peppering kisses along the top of Alex’s breasts before moving down and covering a nipple with her mouth, sucking softly and flicking her tongue in circles against it.

What Alex didn’t expect was how incredible it would feel, how it would make her heart race impossibly faster, and how the sensation would rip and moan from her lips.

Alex arched up, pushing against Maggie’s mouth in search of more pressure, more.

“God, Maggie.” Alex breathed, tangling a hand in her hair again, holding her there and feeling Maggie turn it up a notch, sucking roughly at her nipple and making her melt.

When Maggie bit down, Alex gasped and moaned louder than she ever had before, releasing Maggie’s hair to trade for the sheets, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as she pushed back against her mouth.

Maggie moved lower, kissing down her stomach, each hipbone, pulling off Alex’s underwear and spreading her legs slowly, soothingly running her hands up and down Alex’s thighs as she recovered from what she’d just felt.

The only way to describe it would be: searing hot pain had never felt so good.

Alex placed her legs over Maggie’s shoulders, and Maggie placed a hand on her stomach, her other arm hooked around Alex’s thigh. She looked up at Alex and leaned in, pressing her tongue firmly to Alex’s folds and roughly licking a path up and over her clit.

Alex groaned, loudly.

 

* * *

 

Kara landed on the front lawn with a dull thud, followed by Lucy and Alura, who made no sound with their landing.

“Can we have a second dessert?” Kara asked, skipping up the steps to the house.

Lucy took Alura’s hand in hers, entwining their fingers and smiling up at Alura, her eyes following the curve of her jaw, her features almost glowing in the light of the sunset.

“Kara, shall we go see the sunset?” Alura prompted, and Kara stopped dead in her tracks, turning on a heel and nodding emphatically.

“I’ll race you!” Kara giggled, running off down the path by the side of the house and down to the little cove that they had discovered not long after appropriating the house. Since then, it had always been Kara and Alex’s spot, a place they could escape to, late at night to see the stars and in times like this, to watch the sunset and talk about their day.

Lucy sighed, but it was happy more than anything else. She met Alura’s eyes and smiled, leaning up on her tip-toes to press a kiss to Alura’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Alura asked quietly, taking her time walking down the path with Lucy towards the sunset, the orange-purple light filtering through the trees, warming them.

“I don’t need a reason to kiss you, ‘Lura. You’re my wife.” Lucy squeezed Alura’s hand gently, pressing closer to her side as they walked.

“That is true.” Alura whispered, glancing at Lucy, who hadn’t stopped smiling all night.

They spotted Kara already down on the sandy cove, picking up little stones and throwing them incredibly far into the ocean. They were all thankful for the privacy of the cove, for how they could live a normal life and have moments to embrace their powers, their instincts.

Lucy and Alura walked down the steps to the sand, finding a spot to stand together and watch the sun go down as Kara played along the shore. “Don’t get too close to the water! Or at least take your shoes off and roll your pants up!” Lucy cautioned Kara, remembering how difficult it was to get the smell of seaweed out of shoes the last time.

Kara stuck her tongue out, leaning down and picking up a small hermit crab, watching curiously as it reached out into the air with small, red claws. She smiled, gently touching one of the claws and gasping as it retreated back into the shell.

Alura smiled, watching her daughter observe the world around her. Even though Kara was in her mid-teenage years, the girl had so much curiosity, so much left in the world to explore.

“It’s beautiful.”

Lucy wrapped an arm around Alura’s waist, pressing against her side, resting her head against a steady shoulder. “It always is.” She added, fingers pressing reassuringly into Alura’s side, knowing that the red and orange light of the sunset reminded her of Krypton, of the home they lost.

However, day by day, they were more grateful and more at ease in this home they had found. This home they were building together, with each other, and with Kara and Alex.

“There are some clouds moving in from the South.” Alura noted, glancing up at the sky that was slowly changing colours as the sun dipped lower in the sky, over the sea, the light refracting off the waves and bouncing into the shadows, reaching into every nook and cranny, it’s last hurrah before giving the sky to the moon.

“A storm?” Lucy asked quietly. She enjoyed all the different weather Earth had to offer, from the snow to the relentless sun in the height of summer.

“I believe so.” Alura turned her head, her ear to the south, listening for the clouds. “I can hear the rain, the crack of thunder.” It was clear in her head, the sound of raw electricity hitting the ground and sending sound through the earth, electrifying the soil.

Lucy smiled, feeling Alura wrap an arm behind her neck and resting it on her shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of her cardigan under her fingertips.

Alura saw the good in everything. Storms didn’t mean devastation, they meant curling up with Lucy in front of the windows, watching the rain roll down the windows but keeping warm and dry inside.

It was an interesting sensation, being so warm, but pressing her fingertips against the icy cold glass and watching the window fog up from her warmth. Alex had taught Alura and Lucy how to fog up the windows using their breath, and to draw smiley faces.

“We should head inside.” Lucy reluctantly stepped away from Alura and towards Kara where she sat in the sand, hugging her knees to her chest and watching the last light sink below the horizon. “Let’s go, Kara.”

Kara looked up at Lucy and smiled, standing and wiping the sand off her pants. “Do we still get second dessert?”

Lucy laughed softly, looking to Alura and seeing her smile. “Of course. We still have some ice cream in the refrigerator.”

Suddenly Kara stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened. “Did you hear that?” She breathed, “it sounded like Alex, it sounds like she’s hurt!”

Lucy didn’t pause to listen, taking Kara’s hand and flying up to the house with Alura, running inside and jumping up the stairs. Lucy pushed the door open and gasped, seeing Maggie between Alex’s legs, and Alex naked on the bed. They were obscured slightly from all the clothes hanging up, but they were there in the doorway long enough to realise.

“Oh my!” Alura breathed as Lucy pulled the door shut.

Kara stood between Lucy and Alura, confused. “What’s happening? Is Alex okay?”

“Alex is very okay. She’s having fun in there.” Lucy’s voice was monotonous as she stood stock-still, feeling a bit of shock at what she’d seen.

“What kind of fun?”

“Kara, shall we go downstairs? Have that second dessert?” Alura prompted, wanting to move away from Alex’s room, hearing Alex and Maggie shuffling about inside.

Kara nodded and went downstairs, leaving Alura and Lucy. Alura took Lucy’s hand, “Lucy?”

“Yes?” Lucy looked at Alura and shook out of whatever state she was in, “right, let’s… give them some space.”

They all made their way downstairs, helping Kara serve out some ice cream, sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Lucy held her head in her hands, still in shock, traumatised. She wished that she could go back in time and undo the whole walking-in-on situation.

Alura busied herself, putting the clean dishes from the dishwasher away into their cupboards and drawers.

A couple of minutes later Alex and Maggie appeared, stepping down off the stairs, sharing sheepish looks. “Um…” Alex began, but stopped when she saw the look of dread on Lucy’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I would ask if you’re okay, Alex!” Kara piped up, bouncing up to Alex and Maggie while holding a bowl full of steadily melting ice cream. “I was worried! Would you like some ice cream?”

“I’m okay, thanks.” Alex mumbled, sparing glances at Lucy and Alura.

“Maybe I should go.” Maggie whispered to Alex, feeling nervous about facing Alex’s adoptive parents after all of them, including Kara, walked in on them in the middle of… that.

Alex moved, taking Maggie’s hand and showing her to the door. “You okay? Get home safe, okay?”

“I am, and I will. I’ll call you later, Alex.” Maggie pressed a swift kiss to Alex’s cheek before grabbing her bike and riding off home.

She closed the door and turned back into the house, seeing Kara looking at her happily, but Alura and Lucy were avoiding looking at her. “Hey, it’s okay. Just maybe… we should talk about… how to avoid this happening again?”

Lucy nodded, “that’s an excellent idea.”

Alura smiled, sitting down next to Lucy, absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

“Okay. Good. I’m gonna… go back to my room. Talk later?” At everyone’s approval, Alex raced back up the stairs and slammed her door shut, sitting on her bed and wiping a hand down her face. She opened her eyes and realised Maggie had left her bra there. She picked it up and flushed, tucking it away for safekeeping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sees her mother's hologram for the first time. Eliza has been turned into an AI because of her valuable knowledge of alien physiology, which the DEO has been using. Alex gets emotional and needs her family and they cuddle her and comfort her.

At the age of 21, Alex became curious about where she came from. Being adopted so young by three aliens had her far removed from who she used to be, the life she used to have.

A life long forgotten, until now.

Alex sat with Alura, her left knee bouncing up and down steadily, a physical symptom of her anxiety for what was to come. Alura had been helpful, lenient, glad to help Alex with her curiosity, to help her search for where she came from. Lucy, Kara and Alura all knew where they came from, even though it no longer exists, scattered throughout space, and Alex had been feeling lost.

Fitting in had always been difficult, and Alex had to lead by example when it came to helping aliens fit in with society.

 _“Alright, this is a phone. Everyone in the family has one in order to communicate.”_ _Alex picked a phone off its stand, tugging at the cable that kept it securely in place to show her adopted family._

_Lucy leaned in and squinted as if trying to see something that wasn’t there. “Are you sure?”_

_“Lucy, she is well versed in the culture of this world. Would it not be wise to listen to her suggestions?” Alura’s voice was quiet, keeping any vital information about their identities safe._

_Kara smiled, taking the phone from Alex and pressing some of the buttons curiously, gasping as the screen lit up. She tapped at the screen until it opened. “We used to have things like this back home!”_

_Alex looked at Alura with only a little pleading in her eyes and the woman caved. It was so easy to play aliens like a fiddle._

_10 minutes later and they left the store with four new phones and Alex realised she had a monumental task ahead of her, to teach three people how to properly use a phone._

“Are you alright, Alex?” Alura’s voice cut through the memories and Alex looked to her, trying to smile, to make it seem like she was okay. She wasn’t.

“Yeah.” Alex nodded softly, glancing down the hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. “Ready for some answers.”

Alura placed a hand on Alex’s knee, the one that kept bouncing, and it stopped. She squeezed reassuringly, her hand warm and solid, unlike the cold and endless hallway they were sat in. “Mr Henshaw is supposed to be very good at what he does. He knows a few martial disciplines, just like you. He’s very good at tracking people down and finding information.”

Her words only soothed Alex a little. This man, who she’d never met, was going to tell her about her parents. They were both dead, but Alex had never known much about them, especially their jobs, what they went through as children. She wondered how much she was like them, and how many traits from her alien family she had picked up along the way.

A heavy metal door swung open and a head poked out, “Alexandra Danvers?” Mr Henshaw adjusted his glasses and flashed a tight smile as Alex stood up at the sound of her name.

She stopped though, feeling Alura’s hand take her own. “Shall I wait out here?”

“I’ll be okay.” Alex let go and followed Mr Henshaw into the room. Despite the cold hallway and metal doors, the office seemed warm and cosy, the walls lined with bookshelves that ran from floor to ceiling. A small potted fern sat behind the desk under the window, and the room was lit by the desk lamp in a warm glow.

Alex sat down in left chair, sinking into the slightly worn leather, resting her arms on the armrests and watched Mr Henshaw take his seat on the other side of the desk.

“Alexandra, if I may-”

“Alex. I prefer Alex.”

“Okay, you can call me Hank if you’d like. I’ve developed a small file on you, your family details, from the application I received.” Hank pulled his glasses down the bridge of his nose slightly, appraising the documents pulled from a manila folder. “How have you found it, being raised by Kryptonians?”

Alex was taken aback. She gripped at the armrests, rage, shock, and confusion flowing through her all at once. How? How did he know?

“You can ask me.”

“What?”

“How I know.”

She was really confused now, wondering what she had walked into, if it was some sort of trap that Alura had managed to get them into, if Alura was even still sitting outside in the hallway or had been taken away, captured. The adrenaline kicked in and she sat up, hearing her heart in her ears. “How do you know?”

“We’ve been watching you for some time.”

“That’s not creepy at all.” Alex huffed, sitting back in her chair. “Also that sounds so cliché, straight from a movie or something.”

Hank smiled, sitting back and looking at Alex. “That may be true, but we’ve been watching ever since their pod landed. The brochure misses out a lot of details. We aren’t just the Department of Experimental research and Outreach. We’re the Department of Extranormal Operations, and we deal in extra-terrestrial, alien threats.”

“My family isn’t a threat.”

“That may be true, as they exist socially. But they have access to powers that could do incredible damage to this world.” Hank explained, knowing Alex would have a lot of bias towards her adoptive family.

“I’m here for my biological family. I’m here for information, not a lecture about the fact that my loving, caring parents and sister are weapons.” Alex growled, narrowing her eyes, wondering if he had any other ulterior motives hiding behind that boring exterior of his.

“Okay. Let’s talk about your biological family.”

“And Alura better still be out there in that hallway when we’re done here.” Alex added, folding her arms over her chest.

“I promise, this facility is safe for her, and you.” Hank pushed his glasses back up his nose and sat forward, resting his elbows on the desk and clasping his hands together. “Your mother, Eliza Danvers, was a scientist, working mainly in the physiology of aliens. She was our first port of call for any aliens that we captured, she could ascertain if they were injured, what their abilities were, etcetera.”

Alex didn’t realise her mother had been a part of this, that her life had involved aliens too, that she had worked so closely with the.

“Your mother was always interested in Krypton and Daxam, the two major planets that orbited a sun known to them as Rao, that represented a kind of God to the people.” Hank explained, “when your family arrived, she monitored them, from afar. However, on a case in the field, she was killed, trying to save another alien from dying.”

She was stunned, it sounded like her mother was a hero, and she had barely scratched the surface on what really went on behind closed doors with her parents. She felt regret, guilt, that she didn’t push, didn’t ask for answers from her parents. “What of my father?”

“Jeremiah, a month later, was killed during a mission as well. He was a great soldier, cared about the planet and protecting it.”

“So he killed aliens?” Alex pushed for a direct answer, wondering if why her parents used to fight so much was because either one was fighting for a different cause, had different ethics and morals when it came to aliens.

“He did, only those that were imminent threats though.” Hank closed his eyes momentarily, “we have something for you, Alex. Something that might confuse you, but ultimately, it will help. It’s designed to help.”

Alex sat forward, “okay, I’ll bite.”

Hank reached into a drawer and pulled out a small metal container, thick and cylindrical. He placed it on the desk in front of Alex. “This is an AI. Of your mother.”

“My… mother? An AI?” Alex shook her head, “why?”

“Her knowledge of alien species was unrivalled, miles ahead of anyone in the field. Everything she documented, we compiled, with her help, into this AI in case anything happened.”

“Oh.” Alex reached out and picked up the cylinder, feeling it’s weight, the cold, smooth feel of the metal almost burning her hands as much as the realisation that essentially, her mother was inside. “How do I turn it on?”

“Button on the top. I suggest you take it home, it’s yours now.”

“Really?” Alex smiled for the first time since the beginning of the appointment, holding the AI in her lap. She wondered how her adoptive family would feel about it, and what she could learn from her mother’s AI.

Hank nodded, standing up and collecting all the documents. “These are yours too, genetic details of your parents for medical reasons, and a detailed family tree.”

“Thanks.” Alex held everything close to her, standing as well, following Hank back out the door.

“Here, take this too.” Hank handed Alex a card, all black with a silver phone number in the middle. “My number, in case you ever have any other… inquiries.”

Alex pocketed the card and smiled softly, stepping back out into the hallway to see Alura sitting there patiently. “Let’s go home.” Alex whispered, walking out with Alura, excited to sate her curiosity.

 

* * *

 

Kara heard Alex and Alura arriving and met them at the door. “How’d it go?”

Alura hung her coat up, “The place we went to was interesting, the whole office was lined with lead so I could not see in. But Alex seems happy with the end result.”

Alex walked in and kicked off her shoes, cradling the metal cylinder and documents to her chest.

“What’s that?” Kara pointed at the cylinder and Alex hugged it tighter.

“It’s my mother.” She smirked, looking Kara in the eyes, watching the confusion pass over her face. “Artificial Intelligence. My mother’s knowledge is in here, and I assume a holographic representation of her, too.” Alex bit her lip, suddenly feeling a pang of nervousness rush through her at the fact that at any moment she could see her mother, how she was, all those years ago, hear her voice and explore her memories, her knowledge.

She could answer so many questions.

Alex walked into the kitchen and saw Lucy standing at the counter working on dinner. “Did you hear that?”

Lucy nodded and looked at Alex, then at the cylinder she was holding. “Are you okay? Did you want to look at it now?” Lucy had always been the one there for Alex to tinker with, to experiment. She ignored Alex’s fragility more than Alura did, and had been on earth long enough to know that while humans may be fragile, they made up for it by being tough in other ways. Perseverance, courage.

“Yeah.” Alex moved, setting the cylinder down on the living room floor. “Hit the lights?”

Kara turned off the lights and stood back with Alura and Lucy, watching from afar in case Alex wanted space for this. She had a gut feeling that she wouldn’t, eventually. She knew that if it were her mother, Lucy or Alura, she wouldn’t be able to keep everything together.

She pressed the button on the top and stood back, the back of her calves hitting the sofa, another point of touch to keep her grounded when she felt like flying away, like this was a dream, like she wasn’t about to see a hologram of her mother.

It came to life, basking the room in a light blue glow.

“Alex.”

Her heart was working at a million miles an hour as her mother appeared, or her hologram, rather. But it was like she was staring right at her. “Mom…”

“If you’re seeing this, you probably haven’t seen me in a while. From one circumstance or another, I don’t know. I do know, however, that I am so proud of you, I always have been. I wished that I could tell you about what your father and I really did, without putting your life at risk.”

Alex sat down on the sofa, her eyes glued to her mother’s face, the way that she showed emotion in what was most likely just a recording. She yearned for what could have been, if her parents were still alive, despite being so happy with her adoptive family. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like.

“This AI was made for the DEO, but Alex, I really made it for you. If I made it into your hands, believe that you can trust Hank Henshaw, and you can trust the DEO. Also, believe that no one will take this from you.” Eliza smiled warmly, “you’re strong, Alex. Stronger than anyone I know.”

She sat back, her vision blurred as tears fought to spill over.

“I wish I could’ve been around to watch you grow into the beautiful woman I know you will be.”

A sob tore through Alex, shaking her to her core. Her shoulders trembled as she covered her face in her hands, the hologram shutting off. A moment later and she felt the sofa dip on both sides and warmth surround her, arms across her back, rubbing soothing motions up and down her spine. She felt Kara’s lips against her temple and she broke.

Tears soaked her hands and rolled down her forearms as Alura held Alex from the left. “Alex, it’s okay.” Alura whispered, resting her forehead against Alex’s head, rubbing her back as she shook. “It’s okay to cry.”

Alex just wanted to cry more, having held everything in for so long. She hadn’t allowed herself to break down, not when her alien family needed her so much. Needed her to be strong, to help them.

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes, at the seemingly endless stream of tears. “I-I… I didn’t… didn’t r-realise…” Alex tried to speak, but her voice kept breaking and giving up on her. “H-how much it w-would… h-hurt.” She stuttered, feeling Kara move to hug her side as tight as she could.

Lucy took a spot on the floor, gently rubbing a hand up and down Alex’s thigh, squeezing her knees reassuringly. “We’re here Alex.” She breathed, feeling her heart begin to hurt seeing her adopted daughter so distraught.

“Alex?” Kara’s voice was small beside her, but it cut through the quiet sobs with such ease, and it calmed Alex slightly.

“Y-yeah?”

“Your mother is beautiful, Alex. You look just like her.” Kara whispered, smiling against Alex’s cheek, feeling the heavy breaths she took in, how they rattled her.

Alex smiled through the tears, trying to take deep breaths. “It’s not a dream… i-it’s not a dream.”

“It’s not a dream Alex.” Kara glanced at Alura over the top of Alex’s head and smiled, “it’s your mother.”

She looked up, wiping at her eyes one last time, staring at the cylinder that sat on the floor, it hadn’t been touched since the initial broadcast ended. “I hope it turns on again.”

Alura joined Kara in wrapping her arms around Alex and Lucy rose off the floor, pulling Alex to her feet, everyone to their feet for a family hug, with Alex in the middle.

Alex took a deep breath, and with her exhale, she let go of all the tension within her, all the anxiety and anticipation that had come with all of this, because she knew now. She knew her mother; she _would_ know her mother. Perhaps she would even realise what it was that she was really meant to do.

And it would all start with that black business card in her left jeans pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El being the dumbass we know he is calls Alura "babe" in front of her daughters and her wife Lucy, who is not fond of Daxamites at all.

Kara landed on the balcony and strode in, smiling tightly as Alex joined her side, heading towards the round table. The agents behind them stared at the gooey footprints Kara was leaving behind, only glad that it didn’t smell of anything this time.

“How was that?” Alex reached the table a few steps ahead of Kara and pulled up the surveillance tapes, going over what had just happened at the docks.

“Sticky.” Kara mumbled, “where’s everyone else?”

“Right here.” Alura placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and immediately pulled it back, a disgusted look on her face seeing the strings of sticky goo connecting her and Kara together. “What is _that_?”

Lucy sniggered, appearing on the other side of Alex, “I believe that would be Ja’arlom saliva.” She stated, matter-of-factly, watching Alura’s face turn even worse and trying to shake the goo off.

“How’s mystery meat?” Kara looked over Alex’s shoulder at the containment unit, seeing Mon-El sitting in there, pretending to be asleep.

“Daxamite.” Lucy growled, pulling a tissue from her pocket and wiping Alura’s hand clean gently.

Alex smirked, turning to look at Mon-El through the strengthened glass. “He’s fine, we’re letting him out any moment now.” She swore she saw his ears perk up at that, and it was confirmed only a moment later when he sat up and looked out at them expectantly.

Hank swerved around the group and opened the door, watching with caution as Mon-El stepped out and stretched, and also yawned with his mouth wide open.

Lucy shook her head and held Alura’s hand, watching, not moving.

“Fresh air!” Mon-El smiled, flashing his teeth at the group of women, trying to turn on the charm, but failing. “How are we all? Feeling well?” He stepped closed and Kara squared her shoulders, standing in front of Alex and her mothers.

“Mon-El.” She spoke with a warning tone, staring at him.

He stuck a hand up and waved, going up on tip-toes, to pay attention to the others behind Kara, having already gotten used to receiving the unsavoury treatment from her.

Kara clicked her fingers, “Hey, over here. Leave them alone.” She growled, taking a step forward. “You’re under our supervision, alright? Do anything out of line and you’re back in there.”

Mon-El only smiled, “The only vision I’m under right now is _her_ , hello there, I’m Mon-El, if you weren’t already aware.” He raised an eyebrow, turning on the charm, staring straight at Alura.

Lucy tensed beside her.

“Who is she?” He asked Kara, taking a step closer, “your mother? She’s a _babe_.” The last word was almost a scoff, his body swaying strangely, like a tree in the wind. Daxamite charm techniques? Not quite working.

That was made evident when Lucy launched herself at him, throwing him to the ground and ripping into him, landing punch after punch on that stupidly square jaw. “Daxamites!” She roared, feeling him start to try and push back, but Lucy was powerful and filled with adrenaline. “You touch one hair on my wife’s head and I will _destroy_ you. Throw you back to that waste planet of yours where you belong.” She growled, only barely registering the yells of Kara and Hank, the feeling of hands at her back trying to pull her off.

Eventually Kara and Alura managed to pull Lucy off and Hank stood Mon-El up as he tried to wipe the blood off his mouth.

“That was hot.” He smirked, spitting blood.

Lucy writhed in the arms of her wife and daughter, trying to get at him again, filled with the hatred that Krypton had planted in her, the hatred for a selfish and arrogant race. One race that held many traits that she had been too blind to see present in her own.

Alura held Lucy close and smiled, kissing her cheek, trying to calm her down. “I’m a babe, Lucy.” She whispered, catching her eyes, seeing her calm down visibly. “I’m _your_ babe.”

Nothing made Lucy feel happier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura, Lucy, and Kara are on Krypton and Lucy has to go to work (as an interplanetary relationship manager) but Kara clings to her and begs her not to go.

Alura woke up to an empty bed. The panic that bubbled up was quickly washed away when Lucy walked back into the bedroom and climbed back onto the bed with two small glasses of a golden syrup that almost glowed in the morning sun. She smiled softly when Lucy leaned in, returning her gentle kiss. “Don’t go.”

“You know I have to.” Lucy breathed out a laugh and sat up against the headboard, sipping at the syrup and feeling warmth spread out from her chest to each limb, filling her with energy. “It’s my job.”

“You know I wish it wasn’t, sometimes.” Alura murmured and closed her eyes when she felt Lucy’s hand run down her arm affectionately.

Lucy put her empty glass on the bedside table and moved to sit on Alura’s lap. “Alura.” Lucy whispered, watching as the blue-grey of her wife’s eyes appeared, and she could see the sadness they held. Every time she had to leave, it was harder than the time before. “I won’t be gone for long, I promise.”

It hurt, it always did. She would have to find a way to get used to it, used to the possibility Lucy might not come home one day.

She kissed Lucy with all that she had, warmed from the drink and from Lucy, a solid weight on her lap keeping her tied to the ground. A tear escaped and fell down her cheek, onto her hand as she held Lucy’s.

“I promise.” Lucy whispered against soft lips, a promise she would always keep, or try to, with all of her determination.

Alura pulled back slightly, pressing her forehead against Lucy’s gently. She felt hands cup her cheeks, warm, soft, a feeling she could store away for when it got hard, for when missing Lucy became a tight, cold hand around her heart.

Lucy hated leaving Alura, and Kara. “It’s time.” She pulled away, standing and grabbing her satchel, hearing Alura follow her as she went out to the living room.

At the same time, Kara was just coming out of her bedroom, dragging her feet, wiping sleep from her eyes. “Mama?” She whispered, opening her eyes and seeing Lucy with her bag, dressed for work. “Mama… _no._ ”

Her heart _shattered_. Her daughter was her biggest weakness, so young and so full of life and she wished that she could be around more often to watch and help Kara grow into the beautiful person she knew she would be. “Kara…”

“Time to say goodbye, Kara.” Alura stepped in, going to hold Kara’s hand but she was side-stepped, watching as Kara ran at Lucy and jumped at her, clinging at her waist, grabbing fistfuls of Lucy’s shirt and burying her face in the material.

“Don’t go!” Kara cried, holding onto Lucy as tightly as she could. She felt Lucy’s hand stroke her hair gently and it only made it worse. She cried, tears staining Lucy’s shirt, employing every technique she could to make her mother stay.

Lucy closed her eyes, “it’s okay Kara. I’ll be back, it will feel like I never left.” She looked at Alura, her wife radiating uncertainty and sadness at Kara’s behaviour. Handling Kara after she left would be difficult, but Lucy believed in Alura, that she would do the right thing. “I have to go.”

Kara shook her head against Lucy, holding tighter when she felt Lucy try to move.

“Alura, please.” Lucy’s voice was on the edge of breaking, trying to keep it together for the sake of Alura and Kara, trying not to cry and make it even worse.

“Kara, we shouldn’t keep Lucy from her work.” She placed her hands over Kara’s and felt them give, and she pulled her from Lucy carefully, only to have Kara slump to the floor, her small body shaking as she sobbed.

Lucy closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip hard, trying not to lose it. However, when Alura picked Kara up and pulled Lucy into a tight hug, feeling Kara’s small arm around her neck and Alura’s lips against her cheek, she couldn’t help the few tears that fell. She knew she was loved, but in moments like these she was reminded just how much.

“Go.” Alura whispered, “before we get you in trouble.”

She nodded, pulling out of the embrace and heading for the door, glancing back at her family one last time. She took in the sight, her wife, her daughter, and knew that everything would be okay.

She stepped through the door and headed for the interplanetary terminal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO has captured Lillian. Terrified of the threat to her adopted family, as well as anger at what Lillian did to her birth family, an enraged Alex opts to torture her. By the time her family gets to her, Alex is about ready to kill Lillian outright. One of them managed to talk her out of it in the nick of time. (Warning for torture and blood)

“Be careful, Alex.” Hank placed a hand on her shoulder, staring at her with concern.

Alex smirked, looking straight ahead down the hallway that led to the holding rooms. “I always am.”

“She’s manipulative. Especially with her words, don’t let her get to you.”

She pulled away from him and headed down the hallway, glancing through tinted windows as she went, seeing various criminals and aliens sitting behind closed doors.

Interrogation Room.

She pushed the door and went in, locking it behind her, securing the deadbolt with the biometric scanner.

“Alexandra Danvers.”

A voice, low and perhaps a little bit sultry, but definitely hostile, sounded from behind her. She turned, seeing Lillian Luthor seated in her metal chair, secured by handcuffs to the armrests, staring her down intently. ‘How does she know who I am?’ Alex thought to herself, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“I’d know that particular brand of body movement anywhere.” Lillian remarked, “I studied your mother for a _long_ time. She turned out to be a very expensive target of mine.”

Alex sat down in the chair on the other side of the table from Lillian, trying to ignore these statements, but she couldn’t help but think that maybe it was the truth. Maybe there was more about her mother’s death that she didn’t know. “I’m here for information.”

“And I’m going to tell you that your mother didn’t care for you all that much.” Lillian tilted her head back slightly, looking down her nose at Alex. “All she cared for while I was slowly strangling her was her research.”

“I won’t listen to this bullshit.”

“Attitude.” She clicked her tongue, smirking and staring Alex down, drumming her fingers against the metal armrests. “I saw that in your father.”

Alex’s grip on her own armrests tightened, her knuckles faintly white with the strain. She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes and remembering Hank’s words, to not let her get in, to not let her manipulate.

“I killed him, too.” Her words were like knives, digging into Alex, pushing into every crevice. “That was quite fun.”

“Cadmus. Tell me about Cadmus.” Alex ordered, “Tell me about this organisation you claim to be the head of, and what you really want.”

“I want your family _dead_. Every last one of them, alien or not.” Lillian growled, her mouth curled in a snarl, body tensed like she was ready to leap across the table at Alex and finish her off, too, but the restraints would hold her back. “I want them to _burn_ , to feel pain, to know they aren’t gods in this world.”

Alex stayed calm, despite the storm raging within her at Lillian’s declaration. She knew what this woman could do. They had fought her for so long, and through the fight she had come so close to losing Kara, to losing Lucy – the one most eager to fight.

“Gotten anywhere with that yet?”

“I have a sample of your sister’s blood, I have access to Kryptonite, I know your mothers – Lucy and Alura, such beautiful, strong women… it’s a shame they have such… weaknesses for their family, and from the radioactive material.” Lillian sounded condescending, bored, and vicious, all at the same time. Honestly, it sent a chill down Alex’s spine, realising the extent of resources this woman had. And they had no idea where she was hiding any of it.

She nodded, “so, where is it all? Where is this Kryptonite?”

Lillian huffed, and then laughed softly, tilting her head back for a moment. “I have had _all_ the time in the world to kill your family. You haven’t even realised it yet.”

Alex began to panic; it was as close as they had ever gotten to a direct confirmation that Cadmus was inside the DEO. She hit the button under the table on her side which would alert Hank and she pulled open a compartment in the wall, grabbing some tools and throwing them onto the table, the metal connecting with metal made a sound loud enough to make Lillian flinch.

She grabbed the big metal pliers and walked around to Lillian, grabbing her underneath her jaw roughly, tilting her head back and holding her mouth open.

“You’ll tell me everything. If you have agents in the DEO, what you did to my parents, what you’re planning to do to my family.” Alex snarled and gripped onto one of Lillian’s molars with the pliers, “I won’t hesitate to save you a trip to any dentist in the future.”

Lillian winced, feeling the huge metal pliers, cold against her lips, holding hard onto her tooth. She grunted, staring straight up at Alex. She smiled, slowly, around the pliers.

Alex didn’t want to wait. She pulled, hard. With a loud crunching sound and the beginnings of a scream tearing from Lillian’s lungs, she pulled the pliers free with Lillian’s tooth firmly held between the metal.

She spat out blood, feeling it flood her mouth, the taste of rust not unfamiliar, or terribly unpleasant either.

“Talk!” Alex growled, picking up a small saw and holding it against her neck, the blade bouncing slightly as it rested against Lillian’s jugular artery, nicking the skin more with every pulse.

The door to the interrogation room burst open as the first tear fell from Alex’s eyes, “Alex! Stop!” Kara yelled, breaking Alex out of her trance.

“She’s going to kill you, all of you. Then I’ll have no one left.” Alex murmured, holding the saw tighter against Lillian’s neck, feeling the woman try to jerk away under her hold.

“Alex we need her alive.” Lucy stepped in behind Kara, watching Alex. “We can get her to talk through other methods.”

Alura walked in on the other side of Kara, gasping softly at the sight of her adopted daughter holding a saw to Lillian’s neck, blood slowly trickling down her neck. “Alex?” Alura whispered, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Alex, please put the saw down.”

Her voice was soft, loving, and Alex dropped the saw, making Lillian flinch when it clattered loudly to the ground. “I…”

Kara went to Alex, pulling her into her arms and holding her tight. “Let’s go.” She held her up, taking Alex out of the room as Hank arrived, getting him to help.

Lucy stared at Lillian, seeing recognition in her eyes. She took a hold of Alura’s hand, feeling uncertain about whether she too wanted Lillian alive or not.

Alura held Lucy’s hand tighter when Lillian smiled a bloody smile at them, blood dripping from her lips. “You have a beautiful family. Alexandra is quite the piece of work.” Lillian grinned before spitting some blood and sitting back in the chair, staring at them.

“Come on.” Lucy shrugged the icky feeling Lillian planted in her off her shoulders and pulled at Alura’s hand, leaving the room and shutting the door, hearing it automatically lock behind them. They followed Kara, Alex and Hank, sharing a glance at each other, hoping everything would be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura and Lucy escape Krypton with Kara.

“We have to leave, now.” Lucy grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes in, for Alura and Kara as well.

“Mama?” Kara’s voice was small, scared. The ground shook beneath them and the ceiling cracked, making the young girl shrink where she stood.

Lucy closed the bag and knelt down, holding Kara close. “Come on, we have to go. The place is falling apart. Everything will be okay Kara.”

Alura joined them, picking up Kara and holding her tightly. “Which way?”

“This way.” Lucy grabbed Alura’s free hand and set off, racing down the halls. They could hear Kara crying softly behind the sound of their feet pounding against the floor, carrying them towards a docking bay.

Astra’s warning had been ignored by many, but Alura trusted her sister, despite the fact that the government and higher-ups had chosen to not believe it. Hence, Alura had made preparations. A 3-seater pod with little storage, pre-programmed to a predetermined location, a planet inhabited by intelligent life, humans, where they could attempt to fit in.

Lucy had studied up on the planet, the sun, how it would affect them. They felt like they would have a better life, even if they lost their home. Focus on the bright side, Alura would say.

She punched in a code and one of the doors opened, letting them into the docking bay. Chunks of rock fell from the ceiling and Alura had to shield Kara’s head as they ducked and weaved as a unit towards their pod.

“This is it.” Lucy rose her voice to be heard over the sound of the planet tearing itself apart.

The pod opened and Alura placed Kara inside, the pod placing and securing a seatbelt over her torso. “After you.” Alura smiled, watching Lucy get in.

It was like the world stood still for a moment. The calm before the storm. The shaking stopped, the rocks didn’t fall, Rao shone his light in through the hangar entrance, filling the room in red and orange hues.

For Lucy, it wasn’t a calm before the storm, it was the final break. “Alura! Get in the pod!” She reached out for her wife, watching Alura’s head turn from the light, their eyes connecting.

Alura saw the fear in Lucy’s eyes and she was back in motion, getting into the pod, the belt snapped tight around her and the pod closed.

Everything happened in only a handful of seconds.

Firstly, the ground beneath the pod shattered as it lifted. Next, the hangar door threatened to close as the rocks around it became unstable. The pod shot forward, being hit over and over by rocks of varying sizes, but none big enough to damage. They escaped the hangar and shot into the sky, their bodies being pushed back into the seats with an extreme amount of force.

Lucy knew the feeling, Alura and Kara did not.

Kara screamed as Rao got closer and closer, as rocks followed them out into the atmosphere. Alura held onto the arm rests until her knuckles turned white, closing her eyes and praying that this wasn’t the end.

Finally, they were in space. From one extreme to the next, pressure to weightlessness. Firmly strapped in, they shot away from the planet, speeding up when they exited the gravitational pull.

Sound doesn’t travel in space, but it felt like the wave of light generated as Krypton disintegrated behind them made a sound, a sound so strong and so loud that it resonated in their bodies. A shockwave that threw them, pushed them further into space.

Alura opened her eyes, knowing what remained behind them. She couldn’t look, she couldn’t know. The thought of all the Kryptonians that had perished with the planet was enough. Enough to warrant the tear tracks down her cheeks.

Lucy pushed the armrest between her and Alura up and took her wife’s hand, holding tight.

_Cryo-stasis activating…_

The pod announced, a soothing voice among all the devastation boiling within them.

They closed their eyes, feeling cold air fill the pod until they fell into a deep sleep.

Their journey would be long, unknown, and would feel like a second to them. The sun would fill their souls, but for a long time, they would still feel the emptiness that Krypton left behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura and Lucy's wedding night, featuring Astra, a Kryptonian wedding ceremony and the desire to find some time to be alone.

Astra stepped into the room, seeing Alura standing in front of the windows, staring out over Argo city, the reds and oranges soaking into her skin and turning her simplistic robes into a dance of colour.

“Alura?”

She turned, meeting Astra’s eyes. “Astra. Did I miss it?”

“What?” Astra moved closer, cupping Alura’s cheek carefully in her hand, seeing a familiar shine of unease in her sister’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. I lost track of time. I suppose it hasn’t fully… struck me yet, the weight of it all.” Alura sighed and her shoulders drooped slightly, her head falling further into Astra’s hand, revelling in her support.

Astra smiled, “Come, you haven’t missed anything yet.” She took Alura’s hand and walked to the hall, holding the large engraved door open for Alura.

She stood in the entrance, looking at everyone who stood in the hall, taking up all the open space, save for the path down the middle. Her eyes landed on the other end of the path, on Lucy, and her heart started racing.

“I love you, _i e_.” Astra nodded, stepping back into the crowd.

Alura started down the path, towards Lucy. Her heart sped as Lucy started walking towards her too, to meet in the middle, in the circle engraved into the floor, marked with the symbols passed down through hundreds of generations.

As soon as Alura stepped into the circle with Lucy, onto the Jewel that sat in the center, all her doubts and worries melted away, and her entire world came down to one thing, one focus. Lucy.

They came together and gently pressed their foreheads together, Lucy barely on tip-toes to reach. “Alura.”

“Lucy.” She breathed, holding her hands, their fingers entwined and gripping at each other like they were afraid they’d fall to pieces if separated.

They knew the ritual inside and out, had watched family and friends go through the same thing, but it had never felt so daunting, so real. Alura knew it was exactly what she wanted, what they both wanted.

_“In the name of truth and honour I declare the marriage vows binding upon you. From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity.”_

A voice consumed the hall, bouncing off every pillar and wall, sounding loudest in the center of the circle.

Lucy squeezed Alura’s hands and their eyes met, both full of love and hope for all that would come. Alura stepped the slightest bit closer and pressed her lips to Lucy’s, letting go of her hands to hold her closer.

The hall remained quiet but it was nothing on the roar of blood and the beat of her heart in her ears, and in Lucy’s. Everything stood still and it felt like every fibre of her being was filling with a warmth that gently lapped at the scars of her past, over every hardship, and replaced the feelings trapped deep down with love and an understanding that everything had been building to this.

To Lucy.

 _“May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you.”_ The last words of the ceremony tore through Lucy and Alura where they stood, and then the hall filled with celebration and the sound of rejoicing.

Alura smiled against Lucy’s lips before she parted, taking hold of her hand and leading Lucy away from the festivities, away from the noise and prying eyes. “Alura? Where are we going?” Lucy’s voice bounced off the walls in the hallway, and made Alura stop in her tracks.

She turned, smiling at Lucy. “We won’t be gone long.” She whispered, gently pulling Lucy close and smiling wider when Lucy’s arms came up and encircled her neck, pulling herself up to meet Alura halfway in a soft, reassuring kiss. “I wanted a moment alone with my wife.”

Lucy laughed against her lips and pulled back, looking up into blue-grey eyes. “We’ll have many more moments alone, love.” She kissed Alura’s cheek softly, hugging her as tightly as she could.

Of all the things that came next in their lives, Alura was most excited to learn Lucy as her wife, as the woman she’d wake up to every single morning.

“One month before we have to go back to our jobs, right? One month where we don’t have to leave each other’s sides.” Lucy reminded Alura, placing a hand at her cheek and gently brushing the pad of her thumb along her cheekbone.

“You’re right.” Alura closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of complete and utter joy that came with just being married to the love of her life.

“Then we get to consult for the Codex. We could have a daughter, or a son.”

“I cannot wait to have a family with you, Lucy.” She carefully rested her forehead against Lucy’s, in awe, even after years of being together, at the way her words could soothe her.

A voice cleared behind them and they turned, seeing Astra standing there with an exasperated look on her face. “Already running away? You’re missing the food, and the dancing. And the drinks, I’ve had a few of those.” Her words slurred slightly and she tamped down a hiccup, waving a hand at them to get them to follow her.

“Astra you’re not supposed to be drinking.” Alura left Lucy’s side to check her sister, waving a hand in front of her face and watching Astra’s eyes wobble about trying to follow it.

“That’s true, but I wasn’t not going to celebrate my twin getting married. And no one would _dare_ try and stop me.” Astra winked and started off down the hallway in a not-so-straight line. “I suggest you get your bridal behinds back to the hall.”

Alura sighed and looked to Lucy, “she’s right.” She held out her hand, smiling when Lucy put her hand in hers, entwining their fingers and following after a tipsy Astra. “We have to dance, don’t we?”

Lucy nodded, “that’s correct. Did you practice?”

“Of course I did. Did you?”

She snorted and covered her mouth with her free hand, seeing Alura’s eyes blown wide at the reaction. “Once.”

Alura smiled and playfully hit Lucy’s shoulder, “try to not trample on me.”

“It’s going to be hard when I can’t stop looking into your eyes.” Lucy raised an eyebrow as they approached the large doors. “I’ll try my best.”

A final moment of silence embraced them, sealed with a kiss, before they opened the doors and let the noise, celebrations, and the dance floor take a hold of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy attempts to cook, with hilariously disastrous results, and gets banned from the kitchen (for a while, at least).

“What’s that _smell!?_ ” Alex rose her voice as she stepped into the house, pushing the door shut behind her. She waved a hand in front of her face to clear the air. She rounded the corner and noticed how smoky the entire kitchen/living room area was. “Uh, hello?”

“Alex! Good, you’re home, I was just wondering if there was a way to remove all of this smoke.” Lucy’s head popped up from behind the counter, covered in flour.

“Why isn’t the smoke detector going off?”

“Oh, that’s what that was? It got annoying so I…” Lucy looked at the charred hole in the ceiling and then back to Alex sheepishly.

Alex wiped a hand over her face, sighing loudly, her shoulders dropping. She finally moved, opening windows and doors and turning on the fan. “I can’t believe you incinerated the smoke detector. How are we gonna explain that to whoever comes to fix it?”

“You can’t fix it?”

“Not if I want to fry myself, and I don’t trust any of you to fix it properly. We need an electrician.” Alex coughed, feeling a bit of relief when the smoke began to clear. “Now, what did you do?”

Lucy wiped her hands on the stomach of her apron and opened the oven, pulling out a very burnt, very disgusting looking mound of… something. “Cake! I wanted to surprise Kara, today’s her last day of 8th grade.” She ignored Alex, grabbing a piping back and drawing a blue smiley face atop the burnt mass.

“Well you definitely surprised me. That’s not cake, that’s a monster.” Alex mumbled, putting on the oven mitts and promptly dumping the lump of burned cake into the bin. “Why didn’t you ask Alura for help?”

“I wanted to try cooking myself. After all this time… I’m still not good at one of the most basic things humans do to survive.”

Alex laughed softly, “not everyone needs cake to survive. Start small, work your way up to baked goods. I’ll go and buy a cake from down the street while you clean up.”

While Alex was gone, Alura came home and found a messy Lucy scrubbing at the inside of the oven. “Lucy?”

Lucy wiggled backwards out of the oven and jumped to her feet, smiling innocently at Alura. “I missed you.”

“It looks like you missed a lot of things.” Alura looked around the kitchen, at the random splotches of blue icing all over the counters, the black dust on the chopping board. “You baked without me? Lucy…”

“I… won’t do it again. I promise.” Lucy chewed at her bottom lip. “I’m glad you’re home.” She whispered, dropping the apron and stepping into Alura, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to her lips, hoping to lessen the blow of the catastrophe she’d whipped up in the kitchen.

Alura smiled and pulled back. “Let’s clean this up before Kara gets home. I saw Alex on my way in, she said she would be right back.”

Lucy nodded and quickly deposited a kiss on Alura’s cheek before using their powers to speed up the process, and in mere moments the kitchen was back to being spotless. She stood with Alura in the kitchen, an arm around her waist and her head resting against her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I think you should… stay away from the kitchen for a little while at least, until you have your baking urges under control.”

“Will you teach me?” Lucy looked up at Alura, her eyes hopeful.

Alura couldn’t resist, and nodded softly. “Of course.”

Kara hopped up the stairs and ran inside, dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes at the door. “I’m done!” She laughed, floating into the kitchen to see her mothers standing together in the kitchen. “Hey moms!”

“Did you have a good last day?” Alura asked, smiling when Kara nodded emphatically.

“We did nothing! Just relaxed the entire day, having fun and playing games in class, it was amazing!” Kara let her hair down as the front door opened and Alex came waltzing in holding a cake in one hand like a waitress.

“I bring cake, hey Kara.” Alex smiled, lowering the cake slowly but the next second, she tripped on the lip between the foyer and the living room and the cake _flew_.

It took off, out of her hand, and straight at Kara.

Kara gasped, excited for cake, but in shock at what was unfolding. She sprung, leaning forward and catching the cake, but a little too hard, the plastic cover snapped and the cake jumped off its plate slightly, sending icing all over Kara’s shirt.

Alex gasped, standing, and covered her mouth, stifling her laughter.

Lucy hid her face in Alura’s shoulder, and Alura laughed, loud and strong, the sound reverberating off the walls. Everyone followed suit, laughing until they were almost doubled over.

Kara placed what was left of the cake on the counter and licked the icing from her fingers, wiping a tear from her eye. “Best last day of school ever.” She whispered, smiling widely at her family.


End file.
